gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam
The LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel is a variant of the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam developed by the mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. The unit first appeared in the series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray and is piloted by Kaite Madigan. The 'LR' in the suit's model code stands for 'Librarian Regen'. Technology & Combat Characteristics Regen Duel Gundam is a strengthened and redesigned version of the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam and its Assault Shroud configuration. The Regen Duel is designed as a machine with high combat capabilities at all ranges, and it does so via the use of the right weapons at the right range. Similar to other mobile suits utilized by the Librarian, the Regen Duel is compatible with Striker Packs, making it even more adaptable. The suit is usually armed with the Bazooka Striker, mounting the Gáe Bulg 350mm rail bazooka, and its other weaponry are similar to those of the original Duel, with the addition of the Rudra 115mm rail rifle. During combat, the suit would use the rail bazooka for long range attacks, then at mid range, it would eject the Bazooka Striker, lightening the suit and increasing its speed. At this range, it would switch to the beam rifle and rail rifle, and then when in close combat range, it would use the beam sabers. In terms of defensive capabilities, the Regen Duel has added armor on the chest, waist and feet. Unlike the Duel's Assault Shroud, the additional armor is not as extensive as the aim is to provide sufficient protection while reducing the dead weight caused by unnecessary armor. Other modifications to the suit include a new mouth plate and new shoulder thrusters. The new mouth plate is known as the 'GZ Type', it is requested by the suit's pilot, Kaite Madigan, and is based on one of the MS in his MS collection. The new mouth plate however does not grant any new or improved capabilities. The new shoulder thrusters were developed based on data from the LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam, and improves the suit's mobility in side to side movements. They are smaller than the Gale Strike's as the developers took into account the Regen Duel's all range combat usage. Kaite, a professional MS pilot, is hired to pilot the suit as the Librarian Works need a weapon specialist with high piloting skills to use the suit's weapons effectively at the right range. The 'Regen' in the suit's name means 'rain' in German, and it is a reference to how the suit can cause a rain of blood in the battlefield. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Installed in the head of the Regen Duel are two "Igelstellung'" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns used for shooting down incoming missiles, stop enemy units from closing in and the likes. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :The Regen Duel has a single 57mm high-energy beam rifle equipped with an underslung grenade launcher. The rifle is carried in hand when in use or stored on the left hip, and is identical in design to the original Duel Gundam's beam rifle. ;*Beam Saber :Regen Duel is equipped with two beam sabers for close combat. Unlike the original Duel Gundam, the beam sabers are stored on the knee armor as the Regen Duel's back is now for equipping Striker pack. ;*115mm "Rudra" Rail Rifle :A variant of the "Shiva" railgun used by the Duel Assault Shroud, it is carried in hand when in use or stored on the right hip. Compared to the shoulder-mounted "Shiva", the "Rudra" carries less ammunition but has more flexibility due to its handheld nature. ;*350mm "Gáe Bulg" Rail Bazooka :Equipped on the Bazooka Striker, which is essentially a modified Launcher Striker, the "Gáe Bulg" 350mm rail bazooka is a projectile weapon which uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile. It is identical to the rail bazooka originally created for the original Duel Gundam. ;*Shield :A piece of equipment designed to increase the Regen Duel's defensive capability, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield does not have phase shift armor, so it is not as durable as the suit's armor, however it also does not drain energy each time it is hit. The shield's major advantage is that it is anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam weapon attacks, against which phase shift armor is ineffective. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History Regen Duel was frequently deployed by Librarian Works in their attack on EA and ZAFT forces.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 8 It was also deployed alongside Vent Saviour during Gud Vair's second meeting with Elijah but it was not involved in the battle. For that mission, Kaite was merely there to monitor Gud Vair's action.Seed Vs Astray Chapter 5 When Gud Vair escaped after hijacking Elijah's ZAKU, Kaite immediately gave chase in the Regen Duel but failed to capture him. After the collapse of Librarian Works, the whereabouts of this MS is unknown but it is highly likely that it ended up in Kaite's MS collection. Picture Gallery LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam.jpg Gunpla 1-100 Regen Duel Gundam.jpg|1/100 LR-GAT-X102 Regen Duel Gundam (2009): box art Notes & Trivia * Regen Duel is one of only a few mobile suits Kaite has piloted which does not appear to be equipped with his usual custom MS-use handgun. References External links *Regen Duel Details from Official SEED vs Astray site